Black roses
by rosepetels
Summary: Yami's in love with Yugi , Yugi's in love with someone else but will Yami force the love meanwhile There's a new girl in school she sweet,lovly and hiding something does it have to do with the shadow ralm and Yami's and Hikuri's at the meanwhile The shadows grow and are hungry who is the master mind of the shadows? WANRING OC'S,RAPE,YAOI AND YAMI'S MOUTH.


chapter 1:New girl.

In yami's soul room was a restless sprit name Yami.

He's problem is that he have fallen in love with he's hikuri.

"Dark magician my dreams are more then just kissing there getting a se-"Yami was cut off when DM **(A/N I'M GONNA DO DM INSTEAD OF DARK MAGICIAN TO MAKE THINGS EASY.)**

"I understand but you must face your hikuri and tell him"DM Said.

"Okay"Yami whiserpd but then felt a worried for someone"Hey how's dark magician girl I haven't seen her scent I last saw her with the 3 knights"Yami ask.

"She's been wondering place to place"DM Answeard.

"I hope she's okay"Yami whisperd.

"I'm fine master just still weak from are battle with dartz"DMG came into the room without a warning.

"I'm glad your but I think you should get some rest everyone still weak from that battle"Yami said.

"I understand"DMG said.

**IN THE FOREST.**

It was night without clouds just stars and the moon no one was in the forest but for 1 person a girl her hair blew as she was sitting naked in the lake so clear.

She heard footsteps coming from somewhere sounding like two peaple she knew who they were.

"Misstress it's late"A female voice said.

"Would you like us to cut your hair like you request"Another female voice ask.

"Sure"The girl said.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Yugi and his friends were walking to school which is what they like to do"So yugi how's the pharaoh"Tea ask.

"He's hasen't talk to me in awhile so I don't kown"Yugi whisperd.

"I'm a little worried how about you talk to him tonight I bet whatever bothering him you might help him"Tea explaned.

"Really"Yugi whisperd.

"Really come on Yugi you guys are like brothers"Tea said.'I don't think they'll be brothers for long'Tea thought she onlys knew yugi had a crush on her but she thought yami and yugi would be a better fit she fell in love with yami but slowly that love faded.

"Well if you say so"Yugi said.

**IN CLASS.**

The class didn't start yet most of the students like to be early knowing there teacher she likes her students early.

"So Yug' how's your grandpa I haven't seen him in a while"Joey ask.

"He's with a friend in America."Yugi whisperd.

"Yugi why are you whispering alot"Tristen ask.

"Well i've just been thinking"Yugi whisperd.

"Thinking about what"Ryo ask.

"I seen a girl I can't see her eyes but I can tell it's a girl and all she says will you run away with me"Yugi whisperd.

"How long have these dreams been happing"Joey ask.

"Sense we fought dartz"yugi said.

"2 mouths"Duke said with a surprise.

"Yeah"Yugi said.

"Everyone at your desks now"The teacher came burging in her name .

She's nice and sweet almost like a goddess everyone did what they were told and returned to there seats.

"Class we have a new student she's been home school most of her life so treat her like family okay" ask and everyone nodded.

"Class meet...Oh Yugi you might be surpirse but her name is also Yugi." said.

Everying turned to yugi who look surprise.

"Wow thats kinda cool"Yugi said.

Then someone sild the door open a girl she went in front of the class looking shy.

"Class meet Yugi Angel her last name is Angel so make her feel at home okay" ask and everyone nodded.

Yugi angel was small like yugi but she has short white hair wearing the school uniform also she black narrow eyes almost like an angel.

"How about tell us a little about you" ask.

Angel nodded and "Ih I'm Yugi please to meet you"SHe sounded like an angel every boy fell in love instet when they saw her.

"I'll be right back class I left something in my car while i'm gone tell the class what you like and stuff so they get to know you better" said then left.

"Okay my birthday is on the 11th of May. I live with my family. My hobbies are playing games,going outside and I like to sing and go swimming. My favorite foods are sweets and fruits. My least favorite food is veggies. My I really want to go all over the world. "Angel said all eyes were on her she was wondering if she did anything wrong.

"I better find a place to sit"She saw a empty desk and pass all of a sudden yugi felt a shock and so did angel they stop what they were doing locking eyes on eachother.

**IN THE FOREST.**

"I wonder if are misstress is alright I mean this is her frist going to a real school"A female voice said in a deep voice

"You know her she can take care of her self"aother female voice said with a softer tone.

"But were her protecters"The deep voice said.

"Look I don't like this either but we have to stay here unless you want the secret to get out we stay here in the house in the forest"The soft voice said.

"I guess your right Dark"The deep voice said.

"I'm always am Aki"Dark said.

**BACK AT SCHOOL.**

Angel saw that all eyes were on her and Yugi and said."Hi you must be Yugi moto told me there was another Yugi in class."Angel ask.

"Yep"Yugi cheerd.

"Nice to meet you"Angel and yugi shoke hands and Angel was going to find her seat.

"Oh hey Yugi do you wanna have lunch with me and my friends"Yugi ask.

"Sure sounds nice"Angel smiled.

"But call me and your friends Angel so it'll be least confusing."Angel blushed.

"Okay"Yugi blushed but unkowning to him a spirt saw this and had haterd for the girl in his eyes mind and heart.

'You won't take Yugi from me'Yami thought.


End file.
